


Want

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Sigma learns something interesting about Agent Washington.





	Want

“I… just wanted to know if you felt the same,” Agent Washington looked up at them eyes hopeful. A quick bioscan showed his heartbeat had sped up, and his face had gone flush.Fight or flight responses teetering.

The part of them that was Maine was confused, surprised.  
The part of them that was Sigma was amused his other had missed this.

**You didn’t notice?**

The part of them that was Maine hadn’t, although the part of them that was Sigma hadn’t either. He had noticed  _something_. 

Proximity. Rate of smiles. Rate of stares. Number of words spoken. The part of them that was Sigma did not know what it meant, but he liked it. He would push at the body to smile when Agent Washington smiled. He would return the long gazes rather than let the part of them that was Maine focus on something else. He would lengthen his ‘translations’ so that he could understand why Agent Washington was treating them differently than he did the other Freelancer Agents.  
  
The part of them that was Maine’s mind lit up.  
  
 _He wants me._  
  
What a curious thing this ‘want’ was…

The part of them that was Sigma planned to study it further. 


End file.
